Last train home
by Kinoo
Summary: Sousuke se encuentra a sí mismo perdido en una florería llamada como si allí la primavera fuese eterna y enamorado del dueño al que conoció en el último tren a casa. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Free! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: **Sousuke/Rin, mención al Rin/Haruka y Kisumi/Sousuke, universo alternativo, ¿quizás un poco OoC? (son humanos y filosóficos, ustedes no entienden esa clase de OoC)

**Notas iniciales:** esto fue básicamente un ejercicio literario en el que al menos el 80% del tiempo me quise sacar los intestinos al escribirlo. También está basado en hechos reales... creo. Lamento si la historia va muy rápida, pero si esto se alargaba, iba a terminar lanzándome por la ventana. Enjoy.

* * *

"La felicidad es vivir sintiendo, lo menos posible, que el hombre, en realidad, está solo"

— Banana Yoshimoto, _Kitchen_

**.**

El recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio está mezclado con el color apabullante de la nieve y una canción que, a través de sus audífonos, habla sobre la lluvia de verano. Los árboles desaparecen conforme el tren avanza, y el ambiente se vuelve gris.

Son los únicos en el vagón y Sousuke detrás de la bufanda negra que cubre su boca, desenvuelve sus memorias en las que quizás no es la primera vez que lo ve. El cabello rojo es inconfundible entre la multitud de gente.

Sousuke lanza una mirada hacia el asiento en el que se encuentra el joven, pero está dándole la espalda. Está a dos metros de distancia y aún así parece pertenecer a un mundo completamente ajeno.

Sousuke se acerca lentamente hacia su asiento, un paso a la vez. Nota que en el regazo del joven hay un ramo de flores. Gardenias. Sousuke avanza un paso más y de repente se encuentra parado a su lado, sin saber qué decir.

—Las... Las gardenias... ¿Dónde las compraste? —es lo primero que suelta.

El joven gira la cabeza, ignorante hasta ese momento de que tenía compañía. Tiene los ojos somnolientos. El joven trata de sonreír, pero resulta en una sonrisa un poco graciosa, sin ánimo, que pone a Sousuke incómodo. Se frota los ojos con el dorso de la mano y carraspea ligeramente antes de hablar.

—Son de mi florería.

Sousuke se queda unos momentos sin hablar. No sabe qué decir sin quedar como un idiota. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir un monosílabo, el joven lo interrumpe y de su abrigo saca una tarjeta y se la entrega.

Rin Matsuoka.

Así que el misterioso y casi pasajero amor se llama Rin Matsuoka. Sousuke está a punto de reírse de lo absurda que es la situación: acababa de cruzar del amor anónimo a la familiaridad. Sin embargo, pronto desvía los ojos, abrumado por la cálida sensación que recorre su pecho.

—Gracias —y procede a guardar la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos del interior de su abrigo.

—Puede que no sea una buena temporada, pero las flores parecen alegrar el invierno. Ven a visitarme cuando tengas tiempo —pronuncia Rin y Sousuke le dedica una larga mirada.

El ambiente dentro del vagón se vuelve un poco incómodo y Sousuke carraspea, tose, aparta la mirada rápidamente en cuanto se da cuenta de su error. Vuelve a agradecer y se aleja unos pasos. Se sienta en uno de los asientos de a lado y finge sumergirse en la música la cual, de repente, deja de tener significado alguno. La lluvia de verano tardará en aparecer, eso es seguro.

Unos minutos después, el tren se detiene en la estación y Rin posiciona una mano en su hombro. Sousuke lo mira y Rin se despide sin palabras.

Trata de hundirse en la música y buscar alguna distracción en el panorama completamente cubierto de blanco de afuera, pero le es imposible.

Después de todo, ahora hay un nombre que le gustaría pronunciar en voz alta.

**.**

La nieve se ha ido acumulando en todas partes, y aunque en los pasados días no ha dejado de caer, de repente ese día, a las tres de la tarde, ha decidido parar.

Sousuke está preparado con café de Starbucks recién comprado en ambas manos. Quizás el café podría aliviar el recelo inicial de conocer a un extraño. El calor del café atraviesa sus guantes y de repente el invierno deja de ser cruel unos instantes.

Cruza la avenida principal, desierta a excepción de unos cuantos autos y un autobús que ocasionalmente pasaban, y camina hasta que los vibrantes colores de las flores detrás de los cristales contrastan con el blanco que inunda la acera.

_Un coin de soleil_.

Empuja la puerta de vidrio con el hombro y hace sonar una campanita. De atrás del mostrador aparece Rin y lo recibe con una sonrisa jovial que de repente lo tira de su realidad.

—Buenas tardes.

Sousuke se acerca lo suficiente y deja ambos cafés en el mostrador.

—Aunque ya dejó de nevar, el día sigue siendo increíblemente frío. Uno es tuyo.

Rin agradece con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y toma un pequeño sorbo. Sousuke se alarma, juntando sus manos, como si intentara que el calor regresara a su lugar original. Pero Rin, después de asegurarse que no estuviera tan caliente, toma sorbos más largos y Sousuke suspira.

Sin embargo, Rin se detiene de repente y mira a Sousuke.

—A todo esto... Aún no sé cómo te llamas.

Sousuke ríe suavemente. Para haber sido amor a primera vista, no era tan malo.

—Me llamo Sousuke.

Rin ríe suavemente también y le ofrece a Sousuke sentarse en una mesita de color rojo intenso que se encontraba en una esquina. Es una bonita decoración que hace resaltar a las rosas blancas que se encuentran en uno de los estantes a lado.

Sousuke acepta la propuesta y entonces se encuentra a sí mismo sumergido en medio de rosas, claveles, margaritas y girasoles, como si ese lugar se encontrara congelado por siempre en medio de una eterna primavera.

El olor del café y los diferentes aromas de las flores, combinada con la alegre música pop que sonaba de ambiente, le son fascinantes.

—Oh, es cierto —empieza a decir—, ¿qué significa "_un coin de soleil_"?

Rin sonríe.

—Es francés. Es... Uh... Significa _a corner of sun_... Uh... ¿Un rincón de sol? —un ligero sonrojo recorre sus mejillas— En estas épocas realmente lo parece, ¿eh?

Tiene que darle la razón en eso. Había tenido que quitarse sus guantes, bufanda y abrigo debido al clima tan agradable que había allí dentro.

—Es un buen nombre para una florería —mira a su alrededor una vez más—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Inesperadamente, el semblante de Rin se llena de melancolía y tristeza. Junta ambas manos sobre la tapa del café y desvía la mirada hacia el piso.

—Es una larga historia... No, no tan larga, pero...

—Está bien, está bien —se apresura Sousuke a interrumpirlo. El ambiente tan amistoso y cálido que se había estado formado en las últimas horas es suficiente y Sousuke le sonríe, en un intento de no querer romperlo.

(_I just can't get over you off my mind_

_I didn't want to lose your light_)

Sousuke escucha atentamente la canción que se desenvuelve en la florería y una chispa de alegría, ligeramente nostálgica, se abre entre sus pensamientos.

Sousuke simplemente sonríe, apenas mostrando los dientes. Se lleva el café a la boca y la sensación amarga que deja en su paladar se queda allí hasta que la última estrofa se desvanece en el silencio y es reemplazada por otra canción. A través de las tres flores (un girasol, una violeta y un tulipán) se encuentra la mirada de Rin, quien lo mira fijamente.

Un pensamiento inmediato cruza por la cabeza de Sousuke y se siente conmovido. Por unos momentos, su incredulidad da paso a la fe en el destino y sus consecuencias inmediatas. La canción se hace parte de su pequeña primavera.

El tiempo corre rápidamente en su rincón de sol. Rin, acentuado entre lazos de colores que usa para amarrar los ramos de flores, tiene una sonrisa maravillosa. A excepción de las pocas veces que clientes interrumpen su conversación, ha sido una tarde magnífica.

Sousuke decide marcharse antes de que anochezca, rechazando amablemente los ofrecimientos de Rin de llevarlo en auto (aunque siempre prefiera ir en transporte público, pues piensa que es menos tedioso con toda esa nieve). Antes de irse, Rin le regala un ramo de flores.

—No conozco esta flor.

—Son peonías rosas. Gracias por el café de hoy.

Sousuke sale de allí y el mundo de afuera ya no luce tan apetecible como el de su rincón de sol. La nieve que comienza a caer le avisa que no se puede quedar más tiempo y simplemente se marcha con una cálida sensación en el corazón. Sujeta fuertemente las peonías rosas contra su pecho mientras ve el listón azul ondear con el viento.

**.**

El club de natación abre todo los días de las siete de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde. Pero debido al invierno, el club ha estado casi permanentemente cerrado, salvo por algunas clases particulares y deportistas de alto rendimiento que van a entrenar.

Sousuke no tiene trabajo ese día, por lo que decide regresar a casa, quizás rentar un par de películas extranjeras en el camino, detenerse a comprar una barra de chocolate y quizás...

Sousuke sacude la cabeza. Las peonías rosas siguen en su buró, dentro de un vaso de cristal, a falta de florero. No han pasado ni dos días.

El pensamiento de Rin habita permanentemente su cabeza. Se siente consternado por la increíble facilidad que tiene de regresar a esas pocas horas que pasó en _un coin de soleil _y deshacerse de la realidad que lo rodea.

Toma el tren de siempre y los asientos grises le parecen vacíos sin él allí. Le colma la paciencia, frunce el ceño y cuando menos se entera, está bajando en la estación que está a pocas calles de su rincón de sol. La estación en la que Rin siempre se baja.

Camina por la ahora ya conocida calle y en cuanto divisa a lo lejos los colores vibrantes de la florería, se siente como si estuviese regresando a su hogar. Apresura el paso y Rin está allí, detrás de los vidrios, para saludarlo e invitarlo que entre.

—¡Hey, Sousuke!

Sousuke empuja la puerta de vidrio y la sensación de haber entrado a una dimensión alterna es más fuerte que nunca. Una tibia brisa de las plantas que acababan de ser regadas le azota la cara.

Rin se apresura a estar detrás del mostrador y se quita su mandil delicadamente.

—Estaba a punto de cerrar y tomarme el día ya que al parecer habrá una ventisca después de las seis.

—Hmmm —Sousuke se rasca la nuca, intentando ser casual—... Yo pensé en venir a comprar un ramo de flores más, rentar películas y dormir hasta la hora de la cena.

—¿Películas? —replica Rin acomodando su mandil en un perchero.

—Quería rentar _True Romance _de Quentin Tarantino...

—¿Es una invitación o...?

—Puedes venir, si quieres. Mi departamento está a dos estaciones de aquí.

—No podré regresar debido a la ventisca. Suspenderán el tren y quizás cierren las carreteras...

—Puedes quedarte, por supuesto.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces tenemos un plan? —y Sousuke se pierde en el "nosotros" implícito de la oración, porque de repente son camaradas, amigos de toda la vida; porque ese "nosotros" podría volverse explícito en cualquier momento.

Antes de marcharse, Rin le entrega un ramo de lirios amarillos.

—Como pago por dejarme quedar esta noche.

El camino hacia la estación de tren es increíblemente cálida. Ambos caminan juntos pero nadie pronuncia palabra alguna, quizás para conservar una cautelosa distancia el uno del otro, quizás porque no había nada qué decir.

Desafortunadamente, el lugar donde Sousuke siempre renta películas no tiene ninguna de las tres opciones que él pensaba alquilar, así que Rin se decide por rentar alguna película de romance para adolescentes y Sousuke no puede evitar reír suavemente. Compran dos barras de chocolate y ambos regresan a la estación para tomar el último tren de la tarde que los llevará hasta el departamento de Sousuke.

El departamento de Sousuke está ordenado, no lo que se esperaría de un hombre soltero y joven. La decoración es sencilla y mantiene todo acomodado de forma que es fácil moverse entre habitación y habitación.

Sousuke deposita los lirios amarillos en otro vaso con agua y Rin lo mira con desaprobación.

—¿No tienes un florero?

—_Tenía_ uno. Se rompió hace mucho tiempo —miente. Las flores eran territorio desconocido hasta hace poco.

Rin se sienta en su sillón y ladea la cabeza.

—Ven a la florería después, te regalaré uno.

Sousuke deja los lirios en la mesita de su pequeña sala y se sienta en el suelo, esperando que Rin ponga la película.

Treinta minutos. Cuarenta. Los minutos son en vano, le es imposible concentrarse. El amor anónimo ahora tiene muchas explicaciones y las voces de los actores en una lengua extranjera le son distantes. Sin embargo, la respiración, las risas suaves y los suspiros de su compañero son lo único que existe en el mundo.

Finge estar aburrido hasta el final de la película. Rin no debe enterarse que sus manos están ardiendo por tocarlo.

Entre sus recuerdos desordenados le es imposible contar las veces que lo vio. Quizás una eternidad. Siempre la misma estación en invierno. Dos horas después en verano. Una en primavera. Dos horas antes en otoño. Pero siempre la misma estación.

La película termina con un final predecible. Sin embargo, el ambiente entre ambos no cambia y las esperanzas de Sousuke se esfuman poco a poco. Él, que de repente está dispuesto a abandonarlo absolutamente todo.

En contra de todo pronóstico, y cuando la pantalla de la televisión se vuelve negra, Rin se recarga contra el respaldo del sillón y echa la cabeza para atrás. Toma un sorbo de té antes de hablar.

—Es realmente cálido... aquí.

Rin comienza a tararear y murmullar una canción sobre el significado de algunas flores. Amor. Amor. Amor. Esperanza. _Por siempre_.

Y Sousuke se encuentra perdido entre sus suaves palabras, que vienen y van, que más bien parecen una canción de cuna. Sousuke es envuelto hasta que sus pensamientos desaparecen. Lo único que existe es la voz de Rin y su esencia.

El otoño no es tan triste. El invierno no es eterno. La primavera es Rin y Sousuke ni siquiera puede compararse al verano.

Basta una sola mirada que no es correspondida, un sólo pensamiento con un sólo nombre y Sousuke se halla entrelazando las manos, conteniendo las lágrimas y sus impulsos que de repente son animales salvajes.

**.**

Poco a poco, el departamento de Sousuke se convierte en un jardín. Desde rosas de todos colores, pequeñas plantas ornamentales, lirios, violetas, tulipanes, girasoles, azaleas, camelias...

Una pequeña extensión, únicamente suya, de su rincón de sol.

Últimamente, el invierno ni siquiera le molesta. Es la misma rutina toda la semana: bajarse dos estaciones antes, caminar hasta _un coin de soleil_, platicar con Rin de cosas absolutamente triviales, quizás comprar café, irse hasta que la nieve amenaza con dejarlo varado en el último tren a casa.

Ese día no es la excepción. Lleva en la mano una bolsa con unos pastelillos. Tal vez consiga un ramo de _forget-me-not_.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se encuentra frente a los cristales, halla el letrero de cerrado colocado en la puerta. Las esperanzas de Sousuke mueren un poco, hasta que ve a Rin salir por la puerta trasera.

—¡Rin!

Y el aludido gira la cabeza hacia la voz que lo llama. Sousuke se queda petrificado en su lugar. Rin está llorando.

El corazón se le encoge en el pecho. No sabe qué decir, espera a que Rin hable pero simplemente gira la cabeza hacia la dirección opuesta.

—Sousuke... Ah... —y su voz está rota.

Los pasos que Sousuke da son impulsivos. La bolsa de plástico hace ruido cuando cae en la nieve del piso. Y de repente, Sousuke está abrazando a Rin como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Rin no protesta ni se mueve. Los centímetros de diferencia más los gruesos abrigos de invierno provocan que el abrazo sea un poco incómodo.

Al poco rato, Rin entrelaza sus brazos alrededor del torso de Sousuke. Permanecen así hasta que Rin dice:

—¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

**.**

Como es usual en las épocas de invierno, las carreteras permanecen cerradas después de las ocho de la noche. Los últimos trenes de la noche son suspendidos.

Aún así, a Sousuke no le importa llegar a su hogar. De repente se encuentra frente a la puerta del departamento de Rin y se queda sin pensamientos.

Rin lo invita a pasar y Sousuke se intoxica con la conocida esencia de las flores y la colonia de Rin que, aunque sutil, siempre lograba llegar hasta la nariz de Sousuke.

El departamento es mucho más grande de lo que luce a primera vista. Por supuesto, hay floreros con diferentes tipos de flores en cada lugar y, más que un departamento de un hombre soltero y joven, parece un dormitorio de chicas. Las luces son tenues y hay una pecera con peces dorados en una de las esquinas.

—Por favor, siéntate donde quieras. Vuelvo enseguida.

Después de dejar su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero a lado de la puerta, Sousuke se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor. Pone la bolsa de los pastelillos frente a él y espera a que Rin salga de la cocina, con el corazón latiéndole al mil por hora. Quiere salir corriendo, pero su curiosidad le mantiene atado a la silla.

Al cabo de un rato, Rin sale con dos vasos de cristales, copas y botellas de alcohol. La confusión de Sousuke se eleva hasta niveles imposibles. Le lanza una mirada, esperando una explicación y recibiendo ninguna.

Rin se sienta a su lado y se sirve vino, sin hacerle caso a las miradas confundidas de su acompañante. Le pasa un vaso y con un ademán de la mano le invita a servirse lo que quiera.

—¿Estás bien? —atina a preguntar.

—No.

—¿Qué... sucedió?

Rin lo mira, sin responder. Bebe. Deja el vaso. Lo contempla por unos segundos.

—¿Qué sabes tú del primer amor? —el tono en el que lo dice suena a reclamo, a queja, más que a pregunta. Rin baja la mirada.

—Mi primer amor fue amor a primera vista —confiesa Sousuke, no muy seguro de que si tenía que contestar la pregunta.

Rin vuelve a beber hasta acabarse el contenido de su vaso. Se sirve una vez más. Unos momentos más de silencio.

—Mi primer amor fue a los 18, un amigo de la infancia... Quizás desde antes ya estaba enamorado, pero no comprendía la gravedad de los sentimientos. Fueron tres meses felices antes de que entráramos a la universidad y antes de que, en nuestro primer año, su mamá nos descubriera.

Rin hace una pausa y Sousuke aprovecha para servirse un poco de agua.

—Habló conmigo. Me suplicó que rompiera con él cuanto antes. Me dijo que podía arruinar su futuro. Y yo lo amaba más que a nadie, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrorizado —otra pausa, mira a Sousuke—. Y lo dejé. Dejé la universidad y me mudé. Abrí la florería cuando mi padre murió. Y...

Rin bebe de nuevo, ahora todo sin espacios. Se sirve de nuevo y bebe la mitad.

—Él apareció de nuevo.

Rin termina su vaso. Parece que quiere llorar pero se contiene. Sousuke está desesperado, pues jamás se había enfrentado a una situación así y la única solución factible e inmediata es besarlo.

—Apareció hoy —continua—. Lo encontré en el tren de ida a la florería. Estaba allí. Y me saludó, como si lo de hace cinco años jamás hubiese ocurrido. Acabó la universidad y salió con varias chicas y chicos pero...

Rin se interrumpe para secarse una solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Sousuke nunca imaginó que Rin fuese de las personas que lloraran tan fácilmente y se le conmueve el corazón. La ternura y el amor le acosan al punto que de repente se vuelven una enfermedad en su cuerpo.

Y Rin lo mira, como jamás lo había hecho. Y todo se vuelve un desastre.

Sousuke, con sus manos torpes, avanza hacia él y ni siquiera se esfuerza en ser cauteloso. No está seguro de lo que sucede (ni siquiera él), si es que el ambiente lo ha intoxicado hasta el punto de no ser consciente de sus propios actos o es la única solución.

Pero los pensamientos no se detienen con el primer beso. Se vuelven desbordantes, ansiosos, y Sousuke teme que si sigue así, no podrá contenerse.

Los besos terminan rápido, dejando a ambos sin aliento, confundidos, desesperado pero sobre todo, inmensamente infelices.

La amargura que llena su paladar y el sabor salado de sus labios, no son lo que Sousuke espera. Pronto, se llena de culpa. Esos besos debían ser en la florería, con ambos sonrieron, bebiendo café y escuchando la música favorita de Rin, con los sentimientos aclarados y el amor correspondido.

Rin lo mira, una vez más, y cierra los ojos. Apoya la cabeza contra la mesa y tararea suavemente. Sousuke le acompaña hasta que cae dormido, en un acto de solemnidad y respeto.

Sousuke pasa suavemente sus dedos entre el cabello de Rin y lo contempla dormir. Si pudiese quedarse así por siempre, daría lo que fuese. Pero el invierno no es eterno y tiene que aceptarlo.

—Haruka... —murmulla entre sueños y esa es la señal de que Sousuke se debe marchar. Mira el reloj. Aún puede alcanzar el último tren.

Sousuke, entonces, toma a Rin entre sus brazos, lo alza y lo acomoda en su sillón. Coloca su propio abrigo sobre él y vuelve a pasar sus dedos entre el cabello rojo. Lo mira una vez más y le dan ganas de llorar.

Sale sin abrigo, rogando porque el frío de afuera le devuelva a la realidad.

**.**

Su jardín poco a poco se va marchitando y las flores no son reemplazadas por unas nuevas. Van muriendo, y su extensión del rincón del sol, se va esfumando. Han pasado dos semanas desde que besó a Rin y aún no tiene la valentía para pararse en la florería, porque sabe que terminarán sus pensamientos en otra parte que no es la realidad.

No obstante, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el timbre de su celular y por unos momentos, la imagen de Rin pasa por su mente y se desvanece rápidamente cuando ve el número.

—¿Hey, Sousuke, quieres ir a beber?

Desde el otro lado de la línea habla uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y lo más cercano que tiene a un mejor amigo. Kisumi.

A Sousuke no le apetece darle más vueltas al asunto con Rin, así que inmediatamente acepta. Quedan de verse en un bar peligrosamente cercano a _un coin de soleil_.

El bar es acogedor, con las luces naranjas y el papel tapiz rústico. Es silencioso hasta cierto punto, pues los clientes se limitan a hablar en voz baja entre ellos. Sousuke encuentra pronto a Kisumi, quien está sentado en la barra.

Kisumi lo saluda y le pide un whisky a las rocas.

—Últimamente has estado muy deprimido. Los niños me preguntaron por qué estás triste —Kisumi se dedica a dar clases a niños pequeños y a algunos adolescentes. Es toda una celebridad entre las madres de los niños a los que da clase.

Sousuke lo mira y suspira.

—Creo que... cometí un error.

—Explícate.

—Hay... alguien que me gusta. Realmente me gusta. Y... me aproveché de un momento de debilidad que tuvo... Y nos besamos. No fue exactamente lo que quería, ¿sabes?

Kisumi frunce el ceño. Sousuke, por unos instantes, entre las cortinas de humo y su propia mirada ofuscada, ve un destello de dolor que desaparece tan rápido como llegó.

Su compañero se toma unos minutos para responder, inundando entre olor de cigarrillos y suave música de jazz.

—¿Sabe de tus sentimientos?

Y Sousuke no sabe responder la pregunta. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Los besos incontrolables fueron evidencia suficiente? Sin embargo, sigue divagando una vez más. ¿Entonces por qué no le ha llamado?

—No sé.

Kisumi suspira, como si él también estuviera harto de toda esta situación. Pone su mano en el hombro de Sousuke y parece derrotado.

—¿Por qué no intentas decírselo?

Pero Sousuke hace caso omiso a sus palabras por alrededor de una hora y media. Cambia de tema repentinamente, habla de otras cosas y realmente quiere ahogar su valentía. Pero entre el alcohol, las risas de Kisumi y su bonito rostro, todo cambia. De repente quiere convertirse en la persona más valiente del planeta y quiere salir corriendo porque sus emociones están a punto de estallar.

Está ebrio, y quizás esa es la excusa perfecta.

Le pide a Kisumi la hora. 11:38 pm. La hora es irrelevante porque le entrega su tarjeta de crédito a Kisumi y sale corriendo.

El bar está a 30 minutos caminando del departamento de Rin. Quizás mucho menos si corre. Ya no está nevando, tal vez corriendo se haga un par de minutos.

El sueño de Sousuke era competir olímpicamente. Pero fue imprudente y terminó hiriendo su hombro de por vida. Incluso así, decidió seguir y colocó sus sueños en sus estudiantes que le recordaban lo que pudo haber sido. Al pensarlo, se sintió mal por las flores de su departamento que están muriendo.

Corre lo más rápido que puede, mientras la nieve que de repente decide romper su tregua, cae en su ropa y cabeza. Está a punto de resbalar varias veces pero logra mantener el equilibrio y retomar su paso.

Al final, con el corazón saliéndole por la boca y la respiración jadeante, se detiene frente a la puerta de Rin. El alcohol ha disminuido, pero aún así, en medio de ilusiones inducidas por el frío, el cansancio y un poco de su corazón roto, escucha la voz de Rin.

Toca el timbre y si espera un poco más, va a terminar corriendo de regreso al bar.

Un minuto pasa. Y las ilusiones se desvanecen en el aire, porque Rin está allí, mirando el desastre en el que se ha convertido Sousuke en menos de diez minutos, con nieve en el cabello, las mejillas rojas del aire frío, titiriteando y la ropa casi húmeda.

—¿Sousuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, con la misma suavidad de siempre.

Y en cuanto Sousuke da un paso hacia adentro, de pronto las fuerzas le fallan y no es él mismo. Da una gran zancada y, con los guantes húmedos y fríos, toma a Rin por el rostro y lo besa.

La valentía se esfuma, junto con todas sus fortalezas. Se convierte en la encarnación de sus deseos y no puede detenerse.

Rin da un paso hacia atrás, lo empuja y luce más confundido que molesto.

—Sousuke...

—Te amo.

La declaración de amor llega sin aviso y golpea a ambos con la misma intensidad. Rin se queda callado y Sousuke no se mueve. Había extrañado tanto ese lugar que está a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Es muy tarde para arrepentirse y ahora Sousuke está aterrorizado, no del rechazo, sino de perder _un coin de soleil _y cada una de sus extensiones.

Rin suspira.

—¿Desde cuánto?

—No lo sé. Desde que te vi por primera vez en el tren.

—Sousuke...

Pero ni siquiera tiene que hablar. La respuesta está implícita en sus gestos, en el rostro de tristeza y en el ambiente. _Un coin de soleil _nunca ha sido un lugar en el que Sousuke perteneciera, y simplemente se engañaba a sí mismo creyendo que así era, que quizás había una esperanza para él de que ese fuese su hogar. Pero ni Rin, ni la florería, ni las pequeñas partes que había tomado y hecho suyas, le pertenecían.

Sousuke retrocede, aún con la puerta abierta detrás suyo. Quiere huir de allí antes de que Rin pronuncie las palabras definitivas, pero aún conserva algo de orgullo y le lanza una mirada de despedida, con unas únicas palabras que quedan flotando entre los dos, que sólo saben él y Rin.

Sousuke da media vuelta y la derrota le pesa en los hombros. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, abandonando a Rin, a _un coin de soleil_, una parte de sí mismo.

Repite mentalmente ciertas palabras como consuelo, mientras la nieve cae y cae sobre su abrigo.

El otoño no es tan triste. El invierno no es eterno. La primavera es Rin y Sousuke ni siquiera puede compararse al verano.

**.**

Pasan cuatro meses y la primavera es reemplazada por el verano. Todas las flores de su departamento han muerto y no se ha atrevido a reemplazarlas por otras. De todas formas, un coin de soleil es un recuerdo y ha perdido por siempre su jardín.

Los días soleados de la primavera son reemplazados por lluvias de verano. Ahora, con un paraguas en la mano, Sousuke se pregunta si algo más deparará el otoño.

Sube al último vagón del último tren a casa, con la misma canción de hace unos meses que habla sobre las lluvias de verano sonando en sus audífonos. Casi ríe de la ironía.

El vagón al que sube está casi vacío, salvo un asiento ocupado por...

El corazón se le detiene y su cabeza se vuelve un desastre en menos de dos segundos. Sousuke está incrédulo.

El joven de cabello rojo, unos centímetros más largo de cuando lo conoció, le sonríe. Sousuke quiere huir pero en ese preciso momento, las puertas del vagón se cierran.

—No escuchaste todo lo que tenía que decir esa noche —dice Rin.

Sousuke huye su mirada y gira la cabeza hacia la ventana salpicada por gotas de lluvia.

—No quiero saber.

—Sousuke.

Su nombre pronunciado en la voz de Rin le otorga una tristeza infinita. Pero lo ha dicho tan amablemente, casi con dulzura, que se obliga a tragarse el dolor y verlo a los ojos.

—Volví con Haru.

Sousuke se desmorona poco a poco y nota que faltan unos diez minutos para la próxima estación.

—Llegaste en buen tiempo a mi vida. Gracias.

Sousuke desvía la mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo. No se explica por qué, después de tantos meses sin verlo, se aparece de nuevo en su camino.

—Quizás... Quizás si hubieses llegado antes...

Los pensamientos son desenfrenados, suplicantes: Rin está delante suyo, Rin contempla la misma ciudad bañada en lluvia, Rin está enamorado de otra persona, Rin nunca podrá ser suyo.

Siente que el tren va frenando poco a poco. La próxima estación debe estar a unos metros.

Rin se levanta y le entrega un ramo de tulipanes rojos.

—Siempre quise ser sincero contigo, Sousuke. Gracias por quererme.

—Eres muy injusto.

Y la idea del destino nunca parece tan real. El tren se detiene, las puertas se abren y Rin se despide con una única mirada. Sousuke lo observa perderse entre la multitud de paraguas.

Las nubes negras pronto se aclararán y quizás la lluvia dé paso a un gran arcoiris que cruce la ciudad. Pero no existe la incertidumbre ni la confusión.

Rin se encuentra muy lejos de allí. Ahora es inalcanzable para Sousuke.

Sousuke aprieta el ramo de flores contra su pecho y sabe que debe poner fin a todos esos sentimientos no correspondidos pero...

La lluvia se acerca de nuevo en la ciudad apenas teñida de atardecer. Sousuke saca su celular y borra el número de contacto de Rin, la única esperanza que le quedaba.

Sale en la próxima estación y cambia a la ruta más larga para regresar a casa, el último tren de la tarde.

* * *

**Notas: **soy demasiado floja para las tramas largas y detalladas.

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
